nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Domais
Domais is a member of Warzone Australia as well as a former delegate, the founder of Extalia, citizen of both Lazarus and Lily, and a raider at heart although retired. History Domais came to power in Warzone Australia (One of the 6 Game Created Warzones) in September of 2018, during a time when the region was without a delegate. During his first few days of office he co-founded the Warzone Confederation (Precursor to the Warzone Federation) along with fellow delegates Ktos of Warzone Asia and Lunar City of Warzone Europe (Now of Lardyland and the Union of Liberal Nations). (Other nations of note during this time Psuke of Warzone Europe (Now of Extalia), Ham of Warzone Europe (At this time he was known as Bhurham/Albert) (Now Vizer of Gameside affairs of Osiris)) With in the first 5 days of his term he was raided by Saint Block and company, and was forced to withdrawal to Warzone Europe. After 2 days of their occupation the NPO gave them the boot and a few days latter, he was restored as delegate. During his second term as delegate which lasted for 21 days he reached a whopping 10 endorsements. He continued to support the WZC, until after Warzone Europe was raided and the WZC's civil war, he aurged that it would be better to withdrawal from the Warzones and move to a UCR. Psuke, Ham and most of the WZC agreed with him, and thus Extalia was born. WZAU remained under his control as colony of Extalia. During this time he had opened over 100 embassies, and after 21 days he decided to resign as delegate of WZAU. His retirement would be short as Ktos decided to order the closure of all 100 embassies, and so to restore order Dom returned not 2 hours later, thus his 3rd reign as Delegate of WZAU began, this time he would rule for 29 days strait. It was also around this time that Extalia joined a confederacy with the EOG and WZAU (The 3 regions under Doms control), as well as the time that the WZC was consolidated into only WZAU and then dissolved, much to the dismay of Lunar City. During this time he supported Warzone Africa's freedom from a raid, building a long lasting bond with Elparia. After 29 days of smooth rule he would final leave WZAU. After his withdrawal from WZAU (Domais the nation remained in WZAU, for no reason) he focused solely on building his region Extalia. With the first few months he had grown the region to a staggering 100+ nation count. He took part in a few raids, most notably he helped with the raid of St Abbaddon, siding with TBH as he felt that they were in the right. He also was a main factor in getting all 6 warzones to close their embassies with the NPO (This was in December 2018). It was also during this time that he built strong bonds with the Lily even entering Extalia as member region, and built bonds with people such as Ballpit, Sweeze, and many others. This success would be short lived as his most valuable advisor Ham retired from the region, and a great decline began. It is not recorded as to when he resided from the EOG thus ending the confederation, but it is know that it happened. In late december 2018 or early january 2019, Dom disappeared, but reappeared in June 2019. Quotes